Helios (God of War)
Character Synopsis Helios 'is the deity of light and is considered to be "The Sun" itself. Helios took part in the Great War along with the rest of the Olympians, fighting alongside Hermes. After the end of the war, Helios became the god of the sun. While being the force which brings life to the world, and generally acting only as a neutral being, Helios displays many of the same flaws of the other Gods, being extremely arrogant and viewing mortals as insignificant. Even in the face of his death, he showed great pride in himself, and attempted to deceive Kratos. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A Verse: 'God of War '''Name: '''Helios '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Thousands of years old (Alongside the gods, Helios fought against The Titans in a long lasting war) '''Classification: '''God of Light, The Sun, Titan, Greek God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (As the god of light, Helios is capable of manipulating light itself, even being able to light up entire planes), Fire Manipulation (Generates and can mold flames in the form of attacks), Immortality (Type 1 & 2; Gods are unable to age or die by natural causes. Even after being beheaded, Helios can live on as a head), Heat Manipulation (Capable of heating up his light and turning it into burning hot projectiles), Weather Manipulation (Causes many weather related events to happen), Flight (Only in his Chariot), Power Bestowal (Like many gods, Helios can bestow powers to mortals and make them more powerful), Energy Manipulation (Controls the energy that emanates from The Sun), Summoning (Capable of summoning his horses to bring his chariot) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Constantly clashes with Nyx, forcing her power over the night skies to cease during the day. Uranus whilst using his power of The Sun, was capable of causing damage to The Pillar, which sustains the entire universe and would destroy all of creation and all of existence were it to fall down, as well as cause the world to revert into Chaos) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Battles the likes of Nyx everyday for control over the starry sky and manages to win everytime. His light is capable of illuminating an entire universe, however is implied to never be capable of reaching the end as it's infinite in size) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal '(Trade blows with Nyx, who in turn should be comparable to Uranus, who birthed the universe when fighting with Ceto. His power alone was enough to destroy the entire universe and reduce it to nothingness) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Was slammed against The Pillar numerous times by Atlas and survived. Survives blows from Nyx in an attempt to control the sky and always wins in the end. Can endure attacks from Kratos ) 'Stamina: Very High '(Scaling off Atlas and other Titans, the former of which can hold the entire universe for 20 years without tiring) 'Range: Universal '(Lit up an entire universe and his powers when used by Atlas was going to end the entire universe) 'Intelligence: 'Likely '''High ' '''Weaknesses: '''Often is arrogant, which leads to him underestimating his foes and sometimes losing battles Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Chariot of the Sun: '''The main chariot that Helios uses to fly. The Chariot has many forms, with the first form is a giant temple where he lives alongside his servants. The second form is seen after Kratos awakened the Fire Steeds: a much smaller, flying Chariot led by the three horse gods of winds. *'Shield of Helios: The personal shield of Helios '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sun Powers: '''His magical powers revolve around fire and light, which he allow him to throw fireballs, emit blinding light beams, and do other such things. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:God of War Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Light Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 3